


Ravi Takes It In Stride

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Gym Series [1]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Nostalgia, Workout Brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Ravi's awkward encounter with his three fit friends in the gym.*(Slight hiatus. I have too many other open fics and I'm not sure which way I want this fic to go yet. But I promise I will get to it soon).





	Ravi Takes It In Stride

**Author's Note:**

> Written way too early in the morning. On my phone (a first for me). Right before my body balance class at the gym.
> 
> I don't know yet where I'm going with this so we'll see...
> 
> No slash for now, we'll see.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

It was like old times! Liv, her best friend and...her ex-fiance. Okay, maybe not completely like the old times. Major would have been her fiance not ex, but in any case, it was just the three of them. They were in a bodybalance class at the gym. Peyton and her used to go every week but after the zombie nonsense came they stopped going. Major would sometimes join them. Not that he needed it, looking at his figure. It was fun being just the three of them. Liv could pretend like nothing had happened. Like she didn't have white hair and skin. Like she wasn't currently craving the instructors brains. The brain she was on was a gym buff, which is why she immediately asked Pey and Major if they wanted to join her in the gym. Peyton jumped at the idea, still kind of missing her old best friend She knew that the brain wouldn't last. Major had plans but the girls managed to persuade him that this was a better plan.

The three of them got there early to stretch and chat, when the door opened. The girls had their back to the door so they didn't see who just came in but judging from Major's open jaw it must have been someone interesting.

"Whoa." Major said. Liv and Peyton turned to see who was standing there.

\----

Ravi had been in a sour mood recently. Sometimes he felt like being the bad boy rather than the good boy. Peyton was now out of his reach, Liv was mourning too many people to count, and Major was on a quest to find a lost zombie (Natalie). Sometimes he wondered what life would have been like if he had never met Liv. He didn't have to think much longer because he knew that it would have been a very boring life. He had new friends he cared about very much and had a stronger purpose what with finding the cure. However, his sour mood wouldn't leave him which ended up with him eating more candy, sweets and chips than he should have and it was starting to show. He was sure Major had looked at his stomach at one point. Of course, Major being the saint and all wouldn't say anything. Which is why Ravi was currently opening the doors to one of the exercise studios at a gym. He signed up for some body balance class. He just prayed that all the people in there wouldn't be super fit and unnaturally good.

He really should have prayed harder. He never realized Seattle could be this small. There before him stood three of his closest friends. To be precise, three of his closest friends who were really, really fit.

"Ravi!" Liv called out with a smile.

"Hey, I must have walked into the wrong door..." Ravi says scratching his head.

"Which one were you looking for?" Peyton asks.

"The one that doesn't contain my friends." He replies.

"Oh come on Ravi, don't be a spoil sport. Join us. It will be fun."

"I don't consider exercise fun."

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!!!
> 
> (Sorry for stopping in the middle of a scene seemingly but I wanted to put out what I had so far.)
> 
> *(Slight hiatus. I have too many other open fics and I'm not sure which way I want this fic to go yet. But I promise I will get to it soon).


End file.
